Conventional systems, in the placement of optical sensors, typically place plastic-cased optical emitters and detectors at locations surrounding an opening through which the processed substrate may pass. The emitters and detectors, therefore, may be exposed to intense direct radiant heating from passing substrates which may damage these devices. Accordingly, effective methods and apparatus for the placement and nature of optical sensors are desired.